


Liquid Pleasure

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are professional basketball players in the NBA and now live together. Aomine drags Kagami into the shower, but gets the tables turned on him when Kagami decides to take charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Pleasure

One of the perks of being an NBA All-Star, Aomine had told him rather smugly when they moved in, was that no one had batted an eye when he had informed the real estate agency his number one requirement was a shower that comfortably fit four.

Not that there were  _ever_  four people in their shower, it was just they were both big and broad and the things Aomine wanted to do, tried to do, and always  _did_  do would never have worked in a regular, one-person enclosure.

Though Kagami always resisted, of course. They were two grown men for crying out loud. Why did they need to shower together?  But Aomine would just push and push and push in that annoying, arrogant, endearing way of his until Kagami caved in. Just like today.

“Oi, Taiga, wash my back,” Aomine ordered imperiously, earning a glare from the much put upon red-head, a glare he didn’t see because his eyes were closed, head ducked under one of the many jets streaming water into the massive, marble-lined stall.

His first inclination was to refuse, to tell the bastard to do it his damn self. But … but, there was all that dark, mouthwatering skin right before him, hot and wet and sleek.  Kagami’s fingers tingled with the desire to rub it, touch it, caress it.

He’d have thought this need, this obsession he had would have waned some, leveled off by now, but it hadn’t. In the six years they had been together, it had only grown until it threatened to consume him completely, until there would be nothing left of him except a living, breathing, seething mass of want and lust and love for one Aomine Daiki.

Shaking his head in disgust at his own gooey, sickening thoughts, he grabbed the sponge and the body wash. Pouring out a liberal amount, he set the bottle aside and placed the sponge on Aomine’s back.

His reward was a raspy, sexy chuckle that still had the power to speed his pulse, speed his breath, and give him that familiar sensual kick in the stomach. “That’s how I like my little tiger, willing and obedient.”

Kagami had never broken Aomine of that stupid habit, of calling him that idiotic, embarrassing pet name. “Bite me,” he growled, hating the fact he could still blush after all this time, after everything they had done.

“In a minute,” Aomine purred, “I’m going to enjoy this for a little longer.”

Just like that, Kagami’s senses went on red alert. Aomine wasn’t going to let him go unmolested today either. Well, okay, that was fine by him. His dick was already filling, swelling in anticipation. They’d been on the road for ten days, unable to even sneak a small kiss or a quick grope because of the other members of the team always being underfoot. Kagami was neither a monk nor a saint. He had the same needs and desires as any other healthy, red-blooded man.

Except maybe Aomine, he amended his own thoughts. There was surely no other male on the planet whose libido was as feral, untamed, and insatiable as Aomine’s. He pursued pleasure with a single-minded tenacity that left you thirsting, gasping, aching for more. Today, though, Kagami felt like doing a little pursuing himself.

Dropping the sponge, he grabbed the body wash again, this time dribbling it into his bare hands. He rubbed them together until they were nice and soapy. Reaching out, he palmed the hard, sculpted muscles of Aomine’s shoulders. Even wet, his dusky skin was smooth and silky.

“You won’t get me very clean just using your hands.” It was a mild, musing complaint, but Aomine arched his back, pushing deeper into Kagami’s wandering hands, proving he wasn’t really complaining at all.

Sweeping his hands down, his fingers found the ridges of Aomine’s spine. “I’m not trying to make you clean, I’m trying to make you  _dirty_.”

It was a bold, indecent revelation, one he wouldn’t normally say, but he wasn’t feeling normal today. He was feeling pent up, on edge, hot and needy and a little wild.

Aomine understood his crude metaphor. Lifting his head, he looked over his shoulder, pinning Kagami with a feverish, hungry blue gaze. “Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re already in the shower, huh.” His husky voice was lower, rougher, deeper.

“I guess,” Kagami barely had the cognizance to answer, riveted by that burning stare, by the damp, supple flesh under his hands.

He skimmed lower, rubbing circles at the small of Aomine’s back, then lower still to the firm curve of his ass. Kagami tore his eyes away and looked down. Aomine wasn’t a small man, anywhere, and even from behind his balls were visible, hard and plump between his thighs. Tracing the bend of one hard cheek, Kagami reached down, reached under, and cupped him.

Groaning, Aomine widened his legs, giving Kagami better access. He obliged. Massaging the tight sacs, his other hand circled around Aomine’s waist, trailed his fingers through short, crisp curls, and grabbed the rigid cock curving outward. Aomine shivered and groaned again. Head falling back, he thrust into Kagami’s hand. It was an indescribable feeling, knowing his touch could make this proud, aggressive, dominant man come undone. And he wanted more.

Keeping his right hand stroking and pumping, he moved his left from Aomine’s balls, back to the crease of his ass.

“Oi, Taiga you dick, what are you doing back there?” Aomine’s voice was as ragged as his breathing now.

“Looking for pirate treasure. What the hell do you think I’m doing, dumbass?” The growling, snarky reply accompanied his thumb rubbing over Aomine’s asshole.

Clenching his butt cheeks, Aomine growled right back. “I didn’t give you permission to plunder that particular booty, retard.”

“I  _never_  give you permission but you do it anyway.”

“That’s differ— _ent!_ ” The last syllable was a high-pitched shriek as Kagami pushed his thumb inside. Kagami would have laughed at how funny it sounded coming from Aomine, but it was hard to laugh when his dick felt like it was going to rupture any minute if it didn’t come soon and hard.

“How’s it different?” He wiggled his thumb, pressing deeper into that incredible tight heat, pulling it back out. His right hand continued to jerk and tug, never letting up its erotic assault on Aomine’s shaft.

“ _Fuck_. It just is.” Aomine came up on his toes. “I’m … and you’re …,” it was clear he couldn’t make a coherent argument.

It was no surprise Aomine was the sexual dominant in their relationship. With his personality, being on bottom fit him about as well as the ill-tailored suit he had bought on the fly to wear to Kise’s and Kuroko’s wedding in Las Angeles a few months ago. That’s not to say Kagami never topped, it was just those occasions were few and far between. When he griped about it, Aomine would laugh and say it was all  _his_  fault for being so cute. Whatever. Kagami knew it was really because submission was just not in Aomine’s genetic makeup.

Lining his chest against Aomine’s back, Kagami’s tongue flirted with his ear, hands still moving. “We haven’t had sex in ten days. Hell, we’ve barely even touched. I  _want_  you, Aomine.”

Laying his arm on the shower wall, Aomine’s shoulders hunched. He spoke, and his words were almost drowned out by the sound of the spray beating down on them. “Alright. Just … don’t put it in, okay?”

The flash of disappointment disappeared as quickly as it surfaced. He would never, ever do anything his lover didn’t want. Just like Aomine would never do anything he didn’t really want, which of course meant all his protests and whining were nothing but that – protests and whining.

He licked the back of Aomine’s neck, tasting the water and the soap and the flavor that was solely Aomine Daiki. “Thank you,” he murmured, removing his hand from Aomine’s ass, using it to slide his cock between tense, powerful thighs. Fitting his desperately hard erection under Aomine’s.

“Close your legs.” Now his voice was dark, guttural.

Sucking in a breath, Aomine complied. It wasn’t the same as being inside him, but it was enough, the sensation of Aomine’s balls and jutting arousal scraping over his. He moaned, and Aomine shuddered again.

Kagami pulled back and then eased forward, slow at first and then faster. He gripped Aomine’s shoulder for support, for leverage, and began moving in earnest. Rolling his hips with sharp, fast thrusts, pounding until they were slapping wetly against Aomine’s ass. He wasn’t going to last, it had been too long since he had felt Aomine’s skin on his. Swiping his fingers over the sticky crown of Aomine’s cock, he probed the underside, knowing the other man was sensitive there, wanting to make him climax before Kagami lost it completely.

“ _Dammit_ ,” Aomine swore and jerked and  _came_ , coating Kagami’s hand with his thick, creamy essence.

Feeling his balls tighten, Kagami slammed forward once, twice and then let the sweet, burning glow of orgasm take him, too.

“I’m going to have bruises on my ass,” Aomine grunted, breathing hard.

“I  _always_  have bruises on my ass,” Kagami countered, laying his head on Aomine’s shoulder, content in the moment, in his lover, in  _them_.

“Then let’s add to them,” was the only warning he received before the water was turned off and he was dragged, wet and naked, from the shower to the bedroom.

He did get more bruises, Aomine more than making up for his brief moment of surrender, but Kagami really didn’t mind. They were marks of desire and passion and love, and he secretly relished every one of them.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who sent me a message, and I quote: "If you have time,can you do a hot shower sex scene of AoKaga? Or KagaAo...*shifty eyes*"


End file.
